Wheel of Fortune
[[Archivo:Wheel of fortune countries.PNG|thumb|300px|right|Ubicación de las versiones internacionales de Wheel of Fortune]] Wheel of Fortune es un concurso de televisión estadounidense creado en 1975 por Merv Griffin. La mécanica del programa consiste en que tres concursantes compiten por resolver un puzzle de palabras, en una manera similar al ahorcado, para ganar dinero y premios. El título del programa refiere a la rueda gigante que los concursantes tiren a lo largo del juego. Desde su estreno, el programa ha sido adaptado en muchas versiones internacionales a lo largo del mundo. Versiones en Estados Unidos Pilotos En Estados Unidos (donde se originó), Wheel of Fortune nació en 1973 como un piloto llamado Shopper's Bazaar, conducido por Chuck Woolery. Luego se realizaron dos otros pilotos, ambos con el nuevo título Wheel of Fortune, grabados en 1974 y 1975 con la conducción de Edd "Kookie" Byrnes. Los pilotos contuvieron elementos que fueron eliminados del concurso antes del comienzo de producción en 1975. Woolery fue seleccionado eventualmente para ser el presentador final, mientras que Susan Stafford fue elegida como una anfitriona para activar las letras en el tablero de puzzle. Versión diurna La versión original de Wheel of Fortune se estrenó el 6 de enero de 1975 por la National Broadcasting Company (NBC), con Chuck Woolery y Susan Stafford como sus presentadores y Charlie O'Donnell como su locutor. Lin Bolen, que entonces servió como la jefe de programación diurna para la NBC, compró el programa de Merv Griffin para compensarle para la cancelación de su otra creación, Jeopardy! Esta versión se emitió por la NBC, en varias franjas horarios entre las 10:30 y las 12:00, hasta el 30 de junio de 1989. Después de presentar el programa por siete años, Woolery dejó el programa en 1981 después de una disputa sobre su salario, y fue reemplazado por Pat Sajak en el 28 de diciembre del mismo año. Stafford hizo lo mismo en septiembre de 1982 para trabajar en ayuda humanitaria, y su puesto fue ocupado en diferentes momentos por Summer Bartholomew y Vicki McCarty. La anfitriona actual de Wheel, Vanna White, reemplazó Stafford finalmente en diciembre del mismo año, y continuó con esta versión hasta su cancelación definitiva. Sajak dejó la versión diurna el 9 de enero de 1989 para presentar su propio late show, The Pat Sajak Show, para la Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS), y fue reemplazado en esta versión por Rolf Benirschke, quien anteriormente fue un jugador para los San Diego Chargers, un equipo de fútbol americano. Benirschke duró 6 meses en este puesto, hasta el 30 de junio de 1989 cuando el programa fue cancelado por NBC, sólo para ser trasladado a CBS el 17 de julio del mismo año. La versión diurna regresó brevemente a la NBC el 17 de enero de 1991, pero fue cancelada permanentemente el 20 de septiembre del mismo año. Charlie O'Donnell fue el primer locutor de Wheel, y sirvió en esta posición hasta 1980, cuando se marchó a trabajar en The Toni Tennille Show a raíz de la cancelación anunciada de Wheel. O'Donnell fue reemplazado por Jack Clark, quien ocupó este puesto hasta su muerte en julio de 1988. M. G. Kelly, un personalidad de radio en Los Ángeles, asumió el cargo de locutor en septiembre de 1988, pero fue reemplazado en 1989 cuando O'Donnell regresó,David Schwartz, Steve Ryan y Fred Wostbrock, The Encyclopedia of TV Game $hows, tercera edición, Checkmark Books, 1999, p. 224. continuando con esta versión hasta su cancelación en 1991. Versión sindicada [[Archivo:Wheel of Fortune set 2006.jpg|thumb|right|El plató de la versión estadounidense de Wheel of Fortune, como apareció en la temporada de 2005-2006.]] La versión sindicada nocturna de Wheel of Fortune se estrenó el 19 de septiembre de 1983, y desde su inicio se ha presentada continúamente por Pat Sajak y Vanna White (quienes en ese momento también presentaban la versión diurna de NBC y quienes aún continúan como presentadores del programa). Cada episodio del programa tiene una duración de 30 minutos. El presupuesto de premios para la versión sindicada es más grande que su contraparte diurno, y mientras conservando la mayoría de los elementos de la versión diurna, esta versión también ha introducida muchos elementos nuevos al concurso. El programa es actualmente producido por Sony Pictures Television (la empresa que siguió el productor original, Merv Griffin Enterprises), y es distribuido a nivel nacional por CBS Television Distribution (el sucesor al distribuidor original, King World Productions). Un año después de su entrada en la sindicación, el programa se puso a disposición el 99 por ciento del mercado de televisión estadounidense, y tuvo tanto éxito que lo llevó al debut de la versión sindicada actual de Jeopardy!, presentado por Alex Trebek.Griffin, Merv; Bender, David (2007). Merv: Making the Good Life Last. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 0743456963. En 1986, Wheel tenía las calificaciones más altas de cualquier serie sindicada en la historia de la televisión. Esta versión ha continuada sus emisiones al presente, y ha logrado el récord de poseer la mayor audiencia en el sistema Nielsen de un progama de sindicación, con casi 13 millones de espectadores diarios. El programa fue nombrado por TV Guide en un artículo de 2008 como "la serie sindicada de mayor audiencia." Wheel of Fortune es actualmente el concurso sindicado de mayor duración en la historia de la televisión estadounidense, y el segundo concurso de mayor duración en la historia de la televisión estadounidense en general (sólo detrás de la versión moderna de The Price is Right, con presentación de Bob Barker, que se ha emitida desde 1972). En el 17 de febrero de 2009, el programa celebró su episodio número 5,000. El locutor original de la versión sindicada para sus primeras cinco temporadas fue Jack Clark, quien en ese momento también estaba presentando la versión diurna. Después de la muerte de Clark, el personalidad de radio M. G. Kelly hizo cargo como locutor, y presentó el programa por la mayoría de la temporada 1988-1989. Sin embargo, en 1989, Kelly fue reemplazado por Charlie O'Donnell, quien en ese momento también estaba regresando a la versión de NBC, y quien continuó con el programa hasta su muerte en noviembre de 2010. Después de que O'Donnell murió, varias personas alternaron como locutores invitados, incluyendo Johnny Gilbert, Rich Fields, Lora Cain, Joe Cipriano, y John Cramer. El 13 de junio de 2011, Jim Thornton fue confirmado como el locutor permanente del programa a partir del estreno de su temporada número 29 en septiembre de 2011. Wheel of Fortune 2000 Wheel of Fortune 2000 (también conocido simplemente como Wheel 2000), una versión infantil creada por Scott Sternberg, fue emitida por CBS en su bloque matinal sabatino entre 1997 y 1998, y fue presentada por David Sidoni con la co-animación de una personaje de realidad virtual llamada "Cyber Lucy," quien fue doblada por Tanika Ray. Duró una sola temporada, aunque se repitió por varios años en Game Show Network y en la propia CBS. Adaptaciones internacionales Australia La versión australiana de Wheel of Fortune, producido por Reg Grundy y su organización, se emitió por el Seven Network desde el 21 de julio de 1981 hasta el 28 de julio de 2006, totalizando 5,118 episodios hasta se canceló solamente una semana después del 25º Aniversario del programa en Australia. Después de que la serie fue cancelada, su formato fue revivido en 2008 por el Nine Network como Million Dollar Wheel of Fortune, pero debido a la baja audiencia esta versión acabó sienda cancelada. A mediados de 1996, el programa sufrió una fuerte controversia, debido a que el programa pasaría en siguiente temporada de los estudios de Adelaida a los de Sydney, lo que conllevaría un cambio en el equipo que lo producía, incluyendo al conductor. Luego de que Tony Barber tomará la conducción del concurso y John Burguess saliera después de 10 años y sin decir adiós, los niveles de audiencia bajaron debido a que el público estaba acostumbrado al antiguo presentador. El 21 de marzo de 2006, Wheel of Fortune celebró su programa número 5,000, con la chance de ganar $5,000, gracias a una casilla especial. El programa terminó en julio de ese año, y episodios no emitidos de la temporada 2005 fueron puestos en el horario de repetición del programa, a las 10:00, lo cual duró hasta el 1 de septiembre de 2006. En el horario en que se emitía los capítulos de estreno de la temporada 2006, a las 17:00 horas, fue puesta la serie MASH. El programa fue presentado por: *Ernie Sigley (1981 - 1984) *John Burgess (1984 - 1996) *Tony Barber (1996) *Rob Elliott (1997 - 2003) *Steve Oemcke (2004 - 2005) *Larry Emdur (2006) *Tim Campbell (2008) Y contó con la con-animación de: *Adriana Xenides (1981 - 1996, 1997 - 1998) *Kerrie Friend (1997, reemplazo de Xenides) *Sophie Falkiner (1999 - 2005) *Laura Csortan (2006) *Kelly Landry (2008) Los locutores del programa fueron: *Steve Curtis (1981 - 1983) *John Deeks (1984 - 1995, 1997 - 2006) *David Day (1996) *Ron E Sparks (1996) Dinamarca La versión danés del programa, Lykkehjulet, se emitió por TV 2 desde 1988 hasta 2001. Fue presentada en diferentes momentos por Michael Meyerheim, Bengt Burg, y Lars Herlow, contando con la con-animación de Carina Jensen y posteriormente, Maria Herse. Los locutores fueron Ole Jacobsen, luego Henrik Hannibal y últimamente, Dennis Johannessen. Filipinas En las Filipinas, Wheel of Fortune existió en dos versiones: la primera fue emitida por Associated Broadcasting Company desde 2001 hasta 2002, con Rustom Padilla como el presentador principal y Victoria London como la asistente para los puzzles; y la segunda fue emitida por ABS-CBN Corporation, desde el 14 de enero de 2008 hasta el 28 de julio del mismo,Game show replacing Deal or No DealWheel of Fortune over ABs-CBN feature program con Kris Aquino como el presentador principal y Zara Aldana y Jasmine Fitzgerald alternando como asistentes para los puzzles.Philippine version of "Wheel of Fortune" premieres on January 14 Francia La versión francés, La Roue de la Fortune, fue emitida por TF1 en dos encarnaciones: una desde el 5 de enero de 1987 hasta abril de 1997, con la conducción de Michel Robbe y Cléa Pastore, luego Christian Morin y Annie Pujol, en el horario de 19:20 a 19:50; y la otra desde agosto de 2006, con la conducción de Christophe Dechavanne y Victoria Silvstedt, en el horario de las 19:10 de lunes a viernes. Italia La versión italiana, La Ruota della Fortuna, fue emitida desde septiembre de 1987 hasta 1989 por la cadena sindacada Odeon TV, con la conducción de Augusto Mondelli. En 1989 llega a la televisión comercial nacional mas importante, cuando se comienza a emitir en Canale 5 con el titulo de Parole d'oro y después "La ruota della fortuna" . En 1996 pasa a Rete 4, con la conducción de Mike Bongiorno, quién también fue el presentador de la edición de Canale 5. Su cancelación llegó el 20 de diciembre de 2003. En 2007 pasa a Italia 1, con la conducción de Enrico Papi y Victoria Silvstedt en el horario de las 20.30. Malasia La versión malasia, Roda Impian, fue emitida por Astro Ria entre 1996 y 2006, y era presentada por Halim Othman y más tarde por Hani Mohsin. Nueva Zelanda La versión de Wheel of Fortune en Nueva Zelanda es emitida por Television New Zealand en la cadena TV One, con presentación de Jason Gunn, y contando con la co-animación de Sonia Gray. Cuando debutó en 1991, fue emitida en la cadena TV2 a las 17:30, con presentación de Phillip Leishman y co-animación de Lana Coc-Kroft. Polonia La versión polaca, Koło Fortuny, primero se emitió desde el 2 de octubre de 1992 hasta el 1 de septiembre de 1998, y más tarde se revivió por TVP2 el 29 de octubre de 2007, pero fue cancelada permanentemente en 2009. El programa fue presentado por: *Wojciech Pijanowski (1992 - 1995) *Paweł Wawrzecki (1995) *Stanisław Mikulski (1995 - 1998) *Krzysztof Tyniec (2007 - 2009) Y contó con la con-animación de: *Magda Masny (1992 - 1998) *Marta Lewandowska (2007 - 2009) Rusia La versión rusa, Polé Chudes, se ha producida por VID desde el 25 de octubre de 1990, con presentación de Leonid Yakubovich y Rimma Agafoshina. Reino Unido La versión británica de Wheel of Fortune se comenzó a emitir en 1988, y acabó de emitirse en 2001, producida por Scottish Television para la cadena Independent Television (ITV). Sus presentadores fueron Nicky Campbell, Bradley Walsh, John Leslie y Paul Hendy, con Angela Ekaette, Carol Smillie, Jenny Powell, y Terri Seymour como co-animadoras. Cada episodio contaba con una duración de 30 minutos. En esta versión, a diferencia del formato original, en vez de cantidades de dinero a ganar se usan puntos, los cuales sirven para elegir al gran finalista. En vez de premios en efectivo, se regalaban objetos de casa y autos. Sólo en la ronda final se podía ganar dinero. Al comenzar cada panel, el presentador hacía una pregunta y el concursante que la respondiera correctamente obtenía el primer turno. La casilla de mayor puntaje correspondía la de 1.000 puntos. En la ronda 2, el presentador colocaba en alguna de la casillas un "Mystery Prize," algo así como un híbrido entre el premio y la interrogación de la versión española actual. En la ronda 3, el número de puntos era duplicado. En la ronda 4, el modo de juego cambiaba. El conductor giraba la ruleta, y la cantidad que salía era el número de puntos que ganaba el concursante por cada consonante correcta. En ésta versión los turnos eran rápidos, ya que los concursantes se limitaban a sólo decir la consonante. El concursante que adivinaba el panel, se llevaba los puntos que hasta el momento había obtenido. Otros países *Alemania - Glücksrad, emitido en tres versiones: 1988 a 1998 en Sat.1 con la conducción de Frederic Meisner y Peter Bond, 1998 a 2002 en Kabel 1 con la conducción de Frederic Meisner (-2001) y Thomas Ohrner (2002), 2004 en 9 Live nuevamente con la conducción de Frederic Meisner. *Argentina - La Rueda de la Fortuna (sección del programa Tiempo Límite de América TV) *Bélgica - Het Rad Van Fortuin, emitido por VTM entre 1989 a 1997, con la conducción de Walter Capiau (1989 a 1994) y Bart Kaell (1994 a 1997), y entre 2004 y 2006, con Luc Appermont. *Brasil - Roda a Roda, emitido en SBT y con la conducción de Silvio Santos y Patrícia Salvador. *Canadá - Una versión en francés, La Roue Chanceuse, se emitió por TQS desde 1989 hasta 1992, con presentación de Donald Lautrec. Además, la versión estadounidense de Wheel of Fortune es emitida en Canadá para hablantes de inglés en ese país. *Chile - La Rueda de la Fortuna, emitido por Canal 13 entre 1978 y 1979, con la conducción de Rodolfo Torrealba; se caracterizaba porque los concursantes acumulaban puntaje que podía ser canjeado por premios. *Colombia - La Rueda de La Suerte, emitido por el Canal Caracol entre 1998 y 1999, cuando fue conducido por Mauro Urquijo. *Costa Rica - Véase 'La rueda de la fortuna (Programa de televisión costarricense)'' *Croacia - ''Kolo Sreće'', emitido por HRT 1 en los años 90, con presentación de Oliver Mlakar. También se emitió en Eslovenia. *Ecuador - ''La Rueda de la Fortuna'', emitida por Ecuavisa en 2004, originalmente con episodios de 30 minutos, que fueron extendidos a 1 hora, siendo conducido por Pancho Cabanilla. En esta versión el concursante que adivinaba más veces las frases, pasaba a una segunda fase en la que participaba para ganar electrodomésticos, siguiendo la mécanica original. *Eslovaquia - ''Koleso šťastia'', emitido entre 1994 y 1997 por Slovenská televízia y VTV Vaša Televízia, presentado en diferentes períodos por Jozef Pročko, Tibor Hlista, Roman Feder, Laco Híveš, y Roman Pomajbo. *España - ''La Ruleta de la Fortuna'', emitida entre 1990 y 1992 en Antena 3, posteriormente en Telecinco hasta 1997. Fue presentado por Mayra Gómez Kemp (1990), Ramón García (1990), Irma Soriano (1990-1991), Bigote Arrocet (1991-1992), Mabel Lozano (1991-1992), Belén Rueda (1992), Fernando Esteso (1993), Jesús Vázquez (1993-1994), Andoni Ferreño (1994-1995), Goyo González (1995-1996), Carlos Lozano (1996-1997), y Diana Fernández (1996-1997). Más recientemente, ha existido ''La Ruleta de la Suerte, que se ha emitido desde 2006 en Antena 3, con la presentación de Jorge Fernández Madinabeitia. *Finlandia - '''''Onnenpyörä, emitido desde 1993 hasta 2001 por MTV3, con presentación de Janne Porkka. *Grecia - O trokós tis túkis, emitido por ANT3 desde 1990 hasta 1996 y posteriormente por Mega Channel desde 1997 hasta 1998. Presentadores incluyeron George Polychroniou, Paul Chaikalis, Danis Katranidis, y Yiannis Koutrakis. *Holanda - Het Rad Van Fortuin, emitido entre 1989 y 1998 en RTL 4, con la conducción de Hans Van Der Togt. Fue revivido en 2009 con la conducción de Carlo Boszhard. *Hungría - Szerencsekerék - emitido desde 1993 hasta 2001 por Magyar Televízió y TV2. Presentado en diferentes períodos por András Vízy, Viktor Klaussmann, y Gábor Csúzdi. *Israel - Galgal Hamazal, emitido por Canal 2 desde 1994 hasta 2000, con presentación de Erez Tal. *México - La Rueda de la Fortuna en Televisa, presentado por Laura Flores. *Panamá - La Rueda de la Fortuna en Telémetro, presentado desde 2001 por Rassiel Rodriguez. *Portugal - A Roda da Sorte, emitido en RTP1 y con la conducción de Herman José en años 90. La nueva "A Roda da Sorte" es transmitida pela SIC, con la conducción de Herman José y Vanessa Palma. *Singapur - Emitido por MediaCorp Channel 5 desde el 8 de mayo de 2002, con presentación de Bernard Lim. *Turquía - Çarkıfelek, emitido desde el 1 de junio de 1992 por Show TV y Fox Türk, presentado por Tarik Tarcan y luego Mehmet Ali Erbil. *Venezuela - La Estrella de la Fortuna, emitido por Venevisión los miércoles a las 19:00 en la década de 1980, con la conducción de Orlando Urdaneta, en la primera serie, en la segunda temporada con Corina Azopardo y Henry Soto, y en la última con Luis Velazco y Maru Winklemann. En esta versión los concursantes acumulaban estrellas que se podían canjear por premios. *Vietnam - Chiếc nón kỳ diệu, emitido por VTV3 desde junio de 2006. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.wheeloffortune.com/ Sitio web oficial de Wheel of Fortune en Estados Unidos.] * * Categoría:Concursos televisivos Categoría:Programas de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1975 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 1991 Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1983 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1970 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1980 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2010 Categoría:Concursos televisivos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Videojuegos para teléfono móvil Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC Categoría:Series de televisión de CBC Categoría:Series de televisión de Sony Pictures Television Categoría:Series de televisión de CBS Paramount Television Categoría:Series de televisión de Merv Griffin Enterprises da:Lykkehjulet de:Glücksrad (Spielshow) en:Wheel of Fortune (US game show) fi:Onnenpyörä fr:La Roue de la fortune he:גלגל המזל hu:Szerencsekerék it:La ruota della fortuna ja:ホイール・オブ・フォーチュン (テレビ番組) nl:Rad van Fortuin (televisieprogramma) pl:Koło Fortuny pt:Wheel of Fortune simple:Wheel of Fortune (US game show)